The Guardians Of All::Prologue
by Erienne F. Sky
Summary: How many children does Serena really have?? The Senshi discover a new side of the Negaverse, fall irreversably in love, discover mysterious twins with a VERY strange background, and question themselves in the line of duty... Its ok, if I do say so myself.


::Does little happy dance on computer consel:: I am SO HAPPY!!!!! I have finally sent out a fic, one that I like and is turning out OK!!! Ok, well this is my first REALLY long fic, so bare with me on this one, alright? D'Accordo! I am shamed to say that I do not consider myself gifted in the writing arts, so if this seems it is coming from a slow start, blame it on Kim! It's always her fault! LOL! Well, on with the more important stuff...  
  
**::Disclaimer::**  
  
I don't own SM or any attached characters/concepts/ideas therein. I am a Po' Po' Chile and have little monies to offer the world, so please refrain from charging me with anything that involves giving monies on my part! It would be much appreciated. Grazie!  
  
OK, well, I will be putting up a ReadMe sometime soon, in it should be character profiles, and already I know some major spoilers are to be included. Read everything at your own caution! Send all flames/constructive criticism/miscellaneous to thunderheart1234511@yahoo.com, please! Read and Enjoy!  
  
~Erienne F. Sky~  
  
:~*Prologue*~: The Guardians Of All  
  
It was cold. Almost too cold to live with. Almost.  
  
Second member of the Third Alliance, Richter Rawk, stood in the Deserted Northern Plains. He looked over the vast tundra, taking in everything he saw slowly. He had only been here once before, and that was only for approximately three hours. That other time had been when he was born. He had selected this location for the meeting based on the only other reason he had to come back here. This was the region that had witnessed the conception of another soul. The Guardian of Death.  
  
His name, Richter, had come from his father, who had the power to cause great earthquakes whenever he so pleased. Rawk, which had been selected by his mother, after the High Council decided to omit into the use of the second name, was part of her native dialect. It meant "One with fire in his heart." It was not widely used in his language, but because his mother had great control over all things that involved fire, she had heard it many times in her youth. He had been blessed enough to receive the ability to morph from his natural state into that of another. This ability was extremely rare in his dimension. He knew it was one of the reasons why he had been chosen to become one of the members of the Alliances. The other reasons he had come to  
  
his current state were quite insignificant and boring to him. He had a vast knowledge of things that had happened in the Negaverse. He prided himself on it actually, but he knew that even his knowledge was limited. All he needed to know was that he was smart enough to actually be a member in the Alliances, and that not only his talents were part of the deal.  
  
"I see your early as usual, Richter," Rawk turned, to face the familiar voice. Standing before him was a man dressed almost exactly like him. Richter wore a blue Members' cloak, with gray slacks. His jacket was decorated with many medals and pins to glorify his many achievements. Rawk had blue gray eyes, and pale green hair. His eyes were perfectly shaped and spaced, his nose a slender point in the center of his face. His mouth was just the right size, not too big nor too small. His skin was a healthy tan color, showing that although his work was strenuous he still had the time to give to the things he wanted to do, unlike most other Alliance Members.  
  
Now, although Apatran Medium, the man standing before Rawk, had been in the Alliance for two-hundred and fifty more years than Rawk, Medium was very far from being his superior. Rawk was part of the highly trained group, who considered themselves elite, that formed the part of the Alliances that was devoted to War Tactics, and all things included.  
  
Medium was wearing the same type of blue cloak, with gray slacks. But his cloak was much less decorated. He was quite handsome, as most people in the Negaverse were, and had similar features to Rawk. His nose was slightly longer, but it accented his other features. His eyes were round, and it  
  
seemed as though anyone who dared to look into them would be lost in a pit of icy blue and dark green, as if drowning in an ocean of despair and torment. Mediums' eyes displayed all of the pain, hurt and distrust he felt towards others. Rawk had come to be the only person he could trust in the years. His lips were thick, but not to the point where he bore a resemblance to Angelina Jolie. His skin was a lighter shade than Rawk's, but not pale. His hair was a  
  
light green/blue shade, and his bangs, which seemed to block his view, extended to the length of his ear.  
  
"I try to keep up appearances," Rawk said, "In more ways than one." He said this while adjusting his cloak, and tapping on one of his medals.  
  
"Yes I see," Medium said, an unusual grin spreading across his face, "Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we? What do you want to ask of me? Or if you ask nothing, why did you call me to this God-forsaken place?"  
  
"This is the only place remote enough for me to talk to you," Rawk paused, "Without anyone hearing of it, or eavesdropping on our conversation. What I have to say is of the uttermost importance, and no one knows of it, except,  
  
maybe, the Queen. I know for a fact that King Mahalika knows nothing of it, though."  
  
"And this, information, say," Medium said, slowly; deliberately, "It is this important?"  
  
"Yes," Rawk said, "If not more."  
  
"So why could I need to hear about this?"  
  
"It of the most importance, and I need a lot of help to get this over with as quickly as possible. Did you ever hear of the Guardian Of Death?"  
  
"Of course," Apatran was grinning again, remembering the strange tales from his childhood, "I actually heard about it from Petrilla, after the chaos factor took her over, and she told me about a human, born in the Negaverse, who would someday return, and strike down the barrier between the Negaverse and Earth. I never did fully believe that story. But it came of use whenever those children from the CFEC would come to visit. They found it to be quite interesting."  
  
"Well, take a good look around, and remember this place, and what I say," Richter looked Apatran square in the eyes, "You are, if you were to believe the stories, standing on what could be referred to as 'Holy Ground'. This is where the Guardian of Death was conceived. It was witnessed by Queen Beryl, who was actually the reason for the conception. She forced the intercourse to take place, watched it, and then forced the lesser companion to seek homage again in the time plain, and sent the other with the Moon," these words were not registering in Medium's mind. He was having trouble deciphering their seemingly guarded meaning. Rawk saw the look on his face and said, "I will  
  
not tell you the two persons involved in the creation, nor will I tell you who the other nine people more loosely involved are. This caution is only for your safety.  
  
"After the mother was sent to the plain of time, where she spent eight and a half months, and then gave birth to the man who could destroy the boundaries of our worlds in a split second," he paused and took in a deep breathe,  
  
then exhaled with a sigh, and continued: "But something terribly wrong happened. Another child came, right after the first, a baby girl. There was never anything mentioned about twins in the legends. And when this second child came, the mother was put into a traumatic state of shock, thus forcing her physically and mentally forgetting both her children and their origins. The strain had been too much for her soul, mind, and body to handle, and she  
  
forced herself to forget everything," he paused, "And too this day she still doesn't know."  
  
He looked in Medium's eyes and saw the mixture of emotions in them. Sadness; shock; disbelief; all mixing together. He continued: "But there was one thing that had to be determined. Which one of the children was the Guardian of Death? Which one had the power to break down the walls between two realms at silent war? Which didn't?  
  
"Oh, yes," Rawk said, smiling gently at the overlooked fact, "You are probably wondering where the children were sent after their mother went into shock. Well, the boy was sent to the Moon Kingdom. He was placed in a time chamber, and put into a deep sleep, on request of the Guardian of Time, since no one yet knew of the war between our worlds, and was only to be awakened after the war with the Negaverse had subsided. But he awoke on his own, far too early, and was sent to the planet of Pluto, where we lost track of him when Beryl attacked the Kingdom.  
  
"The girl was taken care of differently, however. She was sent to the Underworld to live with others of her kind. After 1,500 years of living under her God, she left, and went to guard the Eternal Plain, which had been left when its true guardian was called elsewhere. She left the Plain and went to the Moon, where she saw the remains of the once flourishing palace. She traveled to the rest of the planets, and then settled on Earth, two-hundred years after she had first set out. She and her brother are now 2,257 years old. But, due to the fact that her brother was in the time chamber for one thousand years, he may only remember being alive for 1,257 years." Medium looked down at the ground beneath him, knowing that he could leave it at any moment, just will his body to jump, and *poof*, he was in the air, soaring high above everything else. But he would stay. His friend, the only true friend he had had in years was asking him for help, and he needed to be here to find out what was going on.  
  
"So, now that I know the past, what holds the present and the future for our twisted, bitter souls?" Apatran said this with mock malice in his voice. Richter couldn't help but grin at him. "Apparently, the boy has found his mother and father on Earth, around the city Tokyo. The girl is still searching for her brother, and it wont take her long, since she is in Tokyo right now. And because she and her brother are twins, she need only to see his face to know it is him, for they look pretty much the same."  
  
~End Prologue~ 


End file.
